


The Royal Closet

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [37]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Closet Sex, Closets, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Goblins, Poor Guards, Smut, an a old oak tree, elderly fairies and goblins, long-clawed fingers, luncheons that are boring, misused closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: The King and Queen make a not so clever escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



> Jupiter23's fault for distracting me with the word smut.  
> And I clearly like closets.

Several councils meetings had occurred today starting with the damn fairies from the heather fields (though the goblins had always referred to them as the fairies of the moor) to the north. That meeting consisted mostly in the heather fairies complaining about a group of elves that were coming into the moor and gathering the blossoms for herbal teas and then turning a profit. The heather fairies felt they deserved a portion of the profits made by the elves. 

The elves, on the other hand, felt that since they did all the work of gathering, drying and preparing the tea they didn't need to share anything. 

Bog rolled his eyes and glanced sideways at his wife, now Queen Marianne of the Summerfields since her father had stepped down, which of course that made Bog King of the Summerfields too... 

Bog sat slouched on his too-small throne, his long legs set wide and out, his elbow on the armrest just barely keeping his head up. He was uncomfortable, annoyed and bored out of his mind. 

Goblin politics were much simpler. If the two sides couldn't agree then they got to fight it out with Bog only intervening if it went on too long, started to pull in more combatants than those who had the disagreement, or he was fed up with the whole mess. 

Usually a good row between those having a dispute ended with some bloody noses, black eyes, lots of goblin ale and everyone leaving as friends with agreements made....everyone happy. 

Here, these blooming fairies liked to talk every little detail out. 

Bog slowly rotated his staff as he listened to the droning sound of the fairies and elves complaining. 

When Marianne reached over and stroked his arm, Bog nearly lept off his throne in surprise. 

Marianne giggled. “You fell asleep.” 

Bog yawned glancing around, except for the few guards and miscellaneous servants, the throne room was clear. 

“Sorry Marianne.” 

She laughed. “Don't be—it was boring and slightly stupid,” she explained, conveying exactly how Bog felt. “Now the worst part is about to begin.” 

Bog groaned. “The luncheon?” 

“The luncheon,” the queen said gravely. 

The luncheon was being hosted by the elderly ladies of the ancient oak association. The group's main focus was bringing attention to the ancient oak at the edge of the western fields. Many of these elderly fairies could trace their ancestry back to a time when the oak was just a sapling. 

They were all nice enough...really...but it was like being in a room full of fairy versions of his mother. The worst part was that his mother and some of the elderly goblin ladies were joining for the first time. Once it was learned that the fairies also knew about the oak and that there was an organization of older fairy females centered around the oak, the older goblin ladies petitioned to meld both groups. This luncheon was the accumulation of that petition. 

Bog glanced at his wife with a deep groan. “Basically, I'm going to spend all afternoon dodging questions about when we are going to have a baby,” he groused. 

Marianne giggled and shrugged. “Sorry Bog, but we really have to go.” 

“I know...” If possible, Bog sank lower in his chair. 

“Please tell me your sister will at least be there...” Bog muttered. 

“Yes, Dawn and Sunny as well as my Dad are going to be there...” Marianne reached over and patted his arm. 

Bog grinned. He loved Dawn like his own sister and she always managed to make any event a delight. So having his wife by his side and his sister-in-law in attendance would make the whole thing tolerable. 

“Alright,” he said with a heavy breath. “Let's get this over with.” 

They both stood and Marianne laughed. “Oh, stop being such a grouch.” 

“Can't help it—it's part of my charm,” Bog offered with a toothy grin. 

Marianne laughed. “True, very true.” 

* 

Bog, holding his dear wife's hand, was feeling better about this whole luncheon thing when the doors were thrown open to the main dining hall and he felt the blood drain from his face. The room was packed. It might as well have been a full-on royal party judging by the amount of fairies and goblins in attendance. 

Bog growled out of the side of his mouth down at Marianne. “I thought this was only going to be a few elderly ladies?” 

Marianne looked just as put off as she slowly said, “So did I.” 

“What the hell happened?” Bog and Marianne just stared at the party before them. There were several long tables set out with a variety of food and drink, both goblin and fairy, all laid out in a buffet style with fairies and goblins milling about talking and eating. 

Bog muttered. “This is going to be a very long lunch.” 

Marianne groaned. “I thought this was going to be a simple affair with a few attendees...not a damn party.” 

Bog wrinkled his nose. “Think we can escape?” 

Marianne grinned. “If we run now it will be a while before they notice...” 

Bog reached out to take her hand and he had just started to pull her away when someone yelled. 

“The King and Queen have arrived!” 

Together they both groaned and turned back to their subjects. 

An elderly female fairy with bright green wings and a head of short white hair the color of snow with a pump figure and cheerful face, came fluttering toward them. 

“Your majesties!! Thank you so much for joining us!” 

Marianne smiled and Bog tried to smile. 

The older fairy stepped aside motioning them in before she led them to their place of honor. “I'm lady Tulip of the Springside fairies. I put this luncheon together with the help of Mavice over there!” She pointed at a goblin who looked so old it was surprising she was walking. The goblin held on to the tallest, twisted looking walking stick Marianne had ever seen. 

Tulip gestured to the two royal fairy chairs had been brought in and Bog groaned inwardly. The damn things were always too small for him, too low to the ground, too small for his wings, his legs...all of him. 

Tulip grinned. “Thank you so much for being willing to join us your majesties.” She bowed. “I learned earlier that the youngest princess, Princess Dawn won't be able to join us.” 

Bog frowned mentally muttering a curse. 

Tulip grinned. “I will have someone bring you your food.” 

With that she twittered off towards Mavice. 

Bog was thankful that Marianne was having some chairs commissioned just for him and the other goblins that now lived and worked at the fairy castle, just as Bog was having the same thing done at his own new castle. 

Marianne squeezed his hand giving her husband an encouraging smile. Bog did h is best to school his features as they took their seats of honor. 

* 

The food wasn't too bad at all...but the constant speeches...Bog was not only bored out of his mind, but he was tired and his rear ached from the seat! 

Marianne glanced at her husband, a slow smile spreading across her face. She reached out and stroked his rough hide along the top of his thigh. Bog's attention moved from the couple of elderly fairy ladies who were singing a duet they had composed in honor of the ancient oak, to gaze at his wife. His eyes always made Marianne feel hot and bothered. 

She grinned at him and scooted her chair closer, her hand dipping down between his thighs. Her fingers moved dangerously close... 

Bog jerked upright grabbing her wrist. “What are you doing?” 

Marianne smiled. “Trying to get your mind on other things.” 

Bog blushed hissing. “Everyone can see us.” 

Marianne smiled. “Well, you just focus on what I want to do and maybe we can get through the rest of this luncheon?” 

Bog took her hand and laced his fingers with hers to keep her from being “naughty” while the duet finished. 

After a few poems and a history lecture about the ancient oak, the luncheon was done. Bog had only gotten through it by letting his mind wander to thoughts of Marianne's hands on him...very distracting. But now they were finally able to leave! 

Bog stood, holding out his hand to his wife who placed her much smaller hand in his as she rose. They both thanked their guests and tried to leave the room with dignity instead of running, which was what they both wished to do. 

* 

Once they were outside the dining hall and around a corner, the king and queen surprised their guards by taking off at a run, both monarchs laughing as they took off. Bog grinned at his wife. “Hurry up!” He had a hold on her hand nearly dragging her until she flapped her wings lifting herself off the ground and let herself by dragged around another corner in the castle like a kite. 

Bog moved swiftly knowing exactly where he wanted to go. They came around another corner where Bog found a door which he opened and yanked his wife into, careful of her wings before he shut the door plunging them into darkness. 

“Where are we?” Marianne muttered. 

She felt as well as heard her husband chuckling. “It's a closet.” 

“Why are we in a closet?” Marianne muttered. 

“So I can do this...” 

Marianne felt her husbands claws on her shifting under her tunic to pull at her leggings. She giggled trying to maneuver carefully because the closet was pitch black and a little small for the two of them. Even as her eyes adjusted she could barely see anything. But oh, could she feel. 

Bog worked to pull her boots off so that he could tug away her leggings. Once he had her legs bare, disposing of her panties was easy. A quick flick of a claw and they were gone, discarded on the floor with her leggings and boots. 

Bog's voice was a warm purr in the darkness. “Try to tease me will you...I literally cannot believe you did that...in a room full of old fairies! You are so scandalous!” 

Marianne giggled, but then she felt the rough, clawed hand of her husband dragging up her inner thigh. She groaned at the erotic sensation of his touching her, the way the tips of his claws tickled against her skin. Her eyes fluttered as his touch against her soft skin evoked heat and dizziness in her. 

She felt Bog's teeth against her neck, gnawing softly, his tongue coming out to lap the spot in long slow licks. She dropped her head back against the wall with a soft moan. 

One clawed finger started to rub against her, sliding between her folds, finding that perfect spot that made her mewl and groan, thrusting against his touch. Her hips started to thrust against his fingers, which encouraged Bog to rub just a smidge harder, though not quicker. He kept his strokes and thrusts gentle and pleasantly, agonizingly slow. 

Marianne shuddered in a hoarse voice. 

“Oh Bog...yes...” 

He smiled with his mouth still against her neck. “You want more my love?” 

“Bog you are an evil tease...” She smiled in the darkness when she said it, but she loved his teasing and he knew it. 

Bog's mouth glided up to her jaw; his tongue traced the line of her jaw to her chin, then over her lips. Marianne groaned again, his tongue was warm and wet. When she opened her mouth Bog's tongue slipped inside tracing her teeth, wrapping around her tongue. His other hand came up to cup the side of her neck while he deepened the kiss even more. He chose that moment to slide his finger inside her, causing her body to jerk. 

Marianne couldn't stop herself; her hips started thrusting with earnest against his hand. Bog slipped in a second finger and began a rhythm of deep, slow thrusts, his thumb rolling over her clitoris at the same time. 

Bog purred in delight. It was so dark in here, he could only feel, smell and hear his wife, which he felt to be erotic. 

Her breathing became deep pants, her climax building quickly. Bog nipped at her lips and tongue, his voice a lustful whisper. “Come for me Marianne, come for me...” 

“Uhhh...uhh...uhh...ohhhh....Bog...yes....” Marianne whimpered, but her voice changed from a whimper to a low cry of pleasure. Bog swiftly covered her mouth with his taking her cry, covering it and swallowing it deep within him. Her body undulated, thrusting, her hips jerking against his hand. The way he kept touching her she couldn't seem to stop. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on as if her life depended on it. 

She groaned against his mouth trying to speak until Bog finally lifted his lips away from hers just long enough for her to plead with him. 

“Take me now Bog, NOW!” 

Bog chuckled. “Now?” 

Marianne lightly smacked a fist against his armored shoulders which only made Bog chuckle. 

“Tough girl,” he whispered. 

The sudden loss of his hand made her feel cold for a only a moment, but then he lifted her up, one hand under the knee of her left leg, he grabbed himself, hard and throbbing for her, coating the head of his erection with her fluids just before he thrust into her. Marianne gasped at the sudden feeling of him deep inside her. 

“BOG!” 

With his other arm, he lifted her leg, wrapping his arm around her thigh hooking her up under her knee pressing her against the wall. As he thrust into his wife, his breath came in hisses, fucking her hard and fast, pressing her firmly against the closet wall. He thrust upward, making her whole body jerk up against the wall. Marianne dug her fingers into his shoulder plates holding on. 

“Oh Bog, Bog, BOG!!” 

Bog growled. “Marianne...oh spirits, Marianne you are so...Marianne...” His wings were making a dry buzz, jerking and vibrating while he thrust. 

This time when she came, her inner muscles tightened around him, caressing his erection, the flood of warmth as her fluids washed over him...it was all too much for Bog. 

He burst inside her as he continued to thrust several more times, pressing her against the wall. His breath was ragged as he said her name, 

“Marianne...oh Marianne...” 

He wrapped his arms around her, careful of her wings. They sank to the floor of the small closet. Marianne nestled her head between his shoulder and neck as she smiled with contentment. Bog ran his fingertips along her wings and down her spine, caressing the joints where her wings met her back. They were both quiet for a few minutes until 

Marianne started to giggle. 

Bog frowned, she could feel the movement against her head. “What?” 

“The king and queen are sitting on the floor in a closet where they just had sex. Isn't that a little bit funny?” Marianne whispered. 

Bog chuckled. “Maybe a little bit...” 

They both started to laugh when there was a knock at the door. 

“Sires? Uh...if you're done uh...you're both suppose to be attending the meeting about the new trade routes that the merchants want to use....” The guard's tone conveyed his nervousness and discomfort. 

Bog chuckled and then louder said, “We're coming!!” 

Marianne laughed. “We are the worst King and Queen...sneaking off to closets.” 

“Or the best my love.” Bog chuckled before stealing another kiss which caused the both of them to start giggling.


End file.
